10 musiquillas
by angel of music21
Summary: NYAAAAAA me sumo a la causa!W


**Me sumo al reto ENJOY! ^0^**

**Billy brown – Mika (Noah, Cody)**

Noah tenia una vida normal

Dos hijos, un perro, y una esposa cariñosa

Todo era ordinario

Hasta que se enamoro de otro hombre

Noah veia a Cody todos los dias

Los dos ponían excusas para verse

No iban a dejar que las estrellas los separaran

Noah tenia una vida normal

Dos hijos, un perro, y una esposa cariñosa

Todo era ordinario

Hasta que se enamoro de otro hombre

Cody…

**Blame ****It on the girls – Mika (justin, Tret)**

Con una cara asi…

Con una tarjeta de credito dorada…

Con una cuenta en el banco…

Y te quejas de tu vida…

Culpa a las chicas que te dicen que hacer

Culpa a los chicos que te golpeaban

Culpa a tu madre por lo que te dijo

Culpa a tu padre pero sabes que esta muerto

Y quieres ser como yo?

A muchos le gustaria ser como tu

Tu perspectiva sobre la vida apesta

**I hate everything about you ****– (chef, chris)**

Odio como hablas de esa maldita manera

La manera incitante en la que mueves tus caderas al caminar

El desorden de tu pelo

La suavidad de tu piel

Tu disposición a la entrega de manera instantánea

"Te odio"

El sudor que emanas

Y sobre todo

Esa sonrisa que pones cuando te lo digo

Sabes que miento

Sino no vendría a buscarte cada noche

Sabes que miento

Lo que mas odio de ti es que te amo

Y se que tu también me amas

Te odio…Te amo…

**Just the girl – The click five**** (Ezequiel , Heather)**

Es fría y cruel

Me empujo al mar la última vez que nos vimos

Se ríe de mi

Pero sueño con su risa

Es la chica detrás de la que estoy

Por que es agridulce

Y cuanto más me ignora

Más la amo

Justo la chica que estoy buscando

**Grace kelly – Mika (Cody , Gwen)**

¿Te atraigo? No, es ovio

¿Es por mi mareante sonrisa?

¿Por qué no te gusto?

¿Por qué no te gusto sin intentarlo?

Intento ser como grace kelly

Pero te parece demasiado deprimente

Entonces trato de ser como Freddy

Podría ser marrón

Podría ser triste

Podría ser como quieres

¿Por qué no te gusto?

¿Por qué no te enamoras de ti misma?

**Los piratas – Los auténticos decadentes (los chicos)**

En días de la semana

En horas calculadas

Izamos la bandera un grupo de piratas

Encuentros clandestinos

Hoteles alejados

Lugares sin destino

Apagamos el celular traicionero

Y tenemos una noche de solteros

Somos los piratas

Nos gusta la aventura

Las noches de joda

Somos los piratas

Toda una vida fiel. . .

¡AL GATO Y A LAS TRAMPAS!

**Yo no soy tu prisionero – Los auténticos decadentes (Beth, Justin)**

Yo no se lo que me pasa cuando estoy con vos

Me hipnotiza tu sonrisa

Me desarma tu mirada

¡Y ese cuerpo!

Pero yo no soy tu prisionera

Ni tengo alma de robot

Es que hay algo en tu carita deliciosa

Que robo mi corazon

**Yo no te doy ni dormido – Di Yei Gama (Justin, Owen)**

Me quedo callado

Me estoy haciendo el dormido

No me vas a despertar

Ni con tus putos ronquidos

NO!

Yo no te doy ni dormido

No quiero nada contigo

NO!

Yo no te doy ni dormido!

**Malchik g****ei – Tatu (Beth,Cody)**

Dejame amarte

Chico gay

Eres guapo, suave, tierno Fuertemente eh tratado No puedo negar mis sentimientos Te quiero sostener cerca Pero me has dejado congelada Dejame enjugar tus lagrimas Dejame sostenerte Pero no lo haras Eso me hace llorar más Mama no me odies No puedo borrar lo que siento

**Girl next door – Saving ****Jane (Cody, Noah, Katie)**

Pueblo pequeño hogar de la reina

Ella es la estrella de la escena de verdad adorable

Piel perfecta, Pelo perfecto

Pero por dentro es horrible

Tal vez estoy celoso pero la odio por salir con Noah

Presidente de la clase, siempre la primera que eligen en gimnasia

Todos la aman pero yo solo quiero golpearla!

No se porque me siento tan mal con migo mismo

Me gustaría ser como ella así me darías bola

Ella es la reina del baile, yo estoy en la banda

Ella es la líder de las porristas, yo estoy en las gradas

Ella duerme con almohadas de plumas, yo en el piso de mi alcoba

Ella es miss América y yo solo soy el chico de al lado tuyo


End file.
